


Silence

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Shocking Awakening [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Silence

As soon as Sam walked in the door, DJ launched himself at the tall man. “Hey, sport!” He grinned. “Hey, I need to talk to your dad, how about you go say bye to your mom? I’m sure she would be so happy for a big hug!”

“Okay!” Once his feet hit the floor, he was off.

Sam spotted Dean in the living room, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, and his head hanging. Clenching his jaw, he was nearby in just a few steps. “I really can’t believe you!” He ground out. “What the hell, Dean? Did you decide you want to play dumber than usual because you’re unhappy or something? Y/N was crying on the phone when she called.”

Sighing, Dean looked up. “I’m not playing.” He told him. “I really don’t know where I am. I don’t know who that is! I don’t know who those kids are!” His green eyes watered. “I look at the pictures, and it’s me… But I don’t remember any of it. That one there?” He pointed to him lifting DJ up to his shoulders. “No clue what the hell was going on. Or that one?” It was him and DJ working on the Impala. ”When have I ever let a kid go near Baby?!”

“You're…. Not just being a dick…” His anger morphed into sadness and confusion. “I’ll have DJ, and Joey for the night. Jess has the girls with her getting some snacks for a sleepover. Let’s just hope she believes you.”

You came in holding Joey, and DJ by your side. “Alright, Uncle Sam.” You said softly. “I believe they’re all ready to go.” Holding up their little backpacks, you gave him a small smile.

Turning, he smiled in return. “Come here, princess.” Sam reached over, taking Joey before the bags. “Good luck, Y/N. Hear him out” He kissed your cheek and left with the two kids. Standing there, you had your arms around your waist. Already your home felt too quiet.


End file.
